


atsumu plays matchmaker for his brother (or tries to, at least)

by orphan_account



Series: kageyama rare pair collection [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Tokyo Nationals Arc (Haikyuu!!), no beta we die like men, tobio uses kaomojis :D, we r happy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: atsumu tries to get his brother together with that second year fukurodani setter with the help of his three boyfriends.//osamoo:idk what that piss haired man is talking abtbrat:ohoho? would a certain fukurodani setter sound familiar?osamoo:.......nobrat:perhaps the name akaashi keiji would spark ur memoryosamoo:istg tsumu u better stfu or yer ps4 wouldve seen better daysbrat:DO NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY PS4tobi0:does osamu-san have a crush on akaashi-san??kita:LMAOOOO BRB IM GONNA TELL ARAN AND AKAGI
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: kageyama rare pair collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620874
Comments: 12
Kudos: 333





	atsumu plays matchmaker for his brother (or tries to, at least)

**Author's Note:**

> i am back w another sakuatsukagekita bc i love them. this fic can be read both as a continuation of four in one (an earlier work in this series) and a stand alone fic.
> 
> for the sake of the fic lets pretend that they all stay for nationals until the 4th day and dont immediately pack up their bags after losing

**2nd day of Nationals**

**> >simp nation**

**brat:** i have an idea

 **sasuke:** oh no he's thinking

 **kita:** atsumu no

 **brat:** I DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING YET??!@%^*@

 **tobi0:** what is it, atsumu-san??

 **brat:** ok so at least one (1) person has my back in this relationship

 **sasuke:** he's just pitying u

 **brat:** DO U WANNA HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY OR NOT?????

 **kita:** tbh i'd rather not <3

 **sasuke:** yeah <3

 **brat:** .......................

 **tobi0:** i'll listen to u, atsumu-san

 **brat:** tobio-kun ilysm ure my one and only. the apple of my eye. the loml. the sole object of my affections. the juliet to my romeo

 **tobi0** : thanks (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。

 **kita:** tobio dont encourage him

 **brat** : ANYWAYS,,,,

 **brat:** the topic of discussion i wanna bring up today is the onigiri inhaling heathen known as miya osamu

 **sasuke:** ....again?

 **kita:** pls dont tell me ure trying that wasabi prank on him again

 **brat:** HOW DARE U I WOULD NEVER

 **sasuke:** thats cap but go off ig

 **brat:** AS I WAS SAYING

 **brat:** that man has been the bane of my existence ever since nationals started

 **brat:** well he's been the bane of my existence ever since we were just both teeny weeny foetuses sharing a womb

 **ratsumu:** but its been getting worse

 **tobi0:** why :0

 **brat:** allow me to explain myself

 **brat:** wait no i have an even BETTER idea

 **sasuke:** atsumu needs to stop getting ideas

 **kita:** all fax no printer

 **brat:** im gonna pretend i didnt see that and proceed w my idea

 **> >brat** added **osamoo** into **simp nation**

 **osamoo:** hey what the fawk

 **tobi0:** hi miya-san (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **osamoo:** hi tobio-kun u can call me osamu

 **tobi0:** hi osamu-san*

 **brat:** HEY NOW I DIDNT ADD YA IN HERE TO START FLIRTING W OUR PRECIOUS TOBIO-KUN

 **osamoo** : sry but i aint interested in tobio-kun

 **kita:** atsumu has a plan regarding u but we dont even know the purpose of said plan

 **sasuke:** so pls explain why atsumu is complaining abt u this time

 **sasuke:** eventho ik its just atsumu being overdramatic like always

 **brat:** MEAN OMI-OMI

 **osamoo:** idk what that piss haired man is talking abt

 **brat:** ohoho? would a certain fukurodani setter sound familiar?

 **osamoo:** .......no

 **brat:** perhaps the name akaashi keiji would spark ur memory

 **osamoo:** istg tsumu u better stfu or yer ps4 wouldve seen better days

 **brat:** DO NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY PS4

 **tobi0:** does osamu-san have a crush on akaashi-san??

 **kita:** LMAOOOO BRB IM GONNA TELL ARAN AND AKAGI

 **osamoo:** KITA-SAN PLS ANYTHING BUT THAT I'LL SUPPLY YER LUNCH FOR TWO WEEKS WHEN WE GO BACK TO HYOGO

 **kita:** make it three and ur safe

 **osamoo:** deal

 **sasuke:** damn shinsuke i never knew u were like that

 **kita:** osamu is a good cook

 **> >brat** changed the group name from **"simp nation"** to **"OPERATION OSAAKA"**

 **osamoo** : dear lord pls help me

 **brat:** so i have a plan that'd help u win over that pretty setter so u'd stop talking abt how "his eyes are so pretty they remind me of the ocean at night before a nasty storm hits"

 **sasuke:** ......

 **sasuke:** ngl osamu but u've got it bad

 **osamoo:** sakusa pls not u too

 **sasuke:** just pointing out the obv

 **brat:** he's been pining since last year and im pretty sure half of his will to go to nationals is for akaashi

 **osamoo:** tsumu pls ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* stfu *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **brat:** no <3

 **osamoo:** we dont even know if he's interested in men

 **tobi0:** i went to a training camp w fukurodani and he told me that he's pan ೕ(•̀ᴗ•́)

 **kita:** oh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **sasuke:** oh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (2)

 **brat:** oh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (3)

 **osamoo:** i hate u all

 **brat:** make a move u COWARD

 **osamoo:** yeah how abt no

 **tobi0:** if it helps ik that akaashi-san rly likes onigiri

 **tobi0:** he usually eats a normal amount but he's able to finish like six of them in one sitting

 **brat:** hear that? sounds like he's yer soulmate

 **kita:** same breed of onigiri devourer

 **sasuke:** LMFAOOOOOO

 **osamoo:** . i do ntg and get attacked

 **kita:** u can pack a bunch of onigiri for tmr's lunch and like idk sit near him and offer him some

 **osamoo:** ...i hate that it sounds like a solid plan

 **sasuke:** then do it

 **sasuke:** and make sure to get his number while ur at it

 **tobi0:** u can do it osamu-san (۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶

 **osamoo:** thanks tobio-kun

 **brat:** on god we're getting u a bf

**3rd day of Nationals**

**> >OPERATION OSAAKA**

**osamoo:** icb that worked wtf

 **kita:** what can i say i was born a genius

 **brat:** sooo is he single

 **osamoo:** i tried to subtly ask him abt that and yes he is

 **sasuke:** its a win for the gays

 **tobi0:** Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **brat:** did u get his number

 **osamoo:** .

 **osamoo:** fawk i forgot abt that

 **kita:** yer an absolute idiot

 **sasuke:** ive never been more disappointed in my life

 **brat:** cant believe i was born w the brains AND brawn

 **brat:** leaving ntg for u

 **osamoo:** listen here u lil shit

 **brat:** i'll start listening when u get a bf

 **tobi0:** its ok osamu-san there's still tmr, right?

 **osamoo:** im so glad tobio-kun is here among u ppl

 **osamoo:** if not i dont think i could repress the urge to jump off a bridge

 **kita:** so whats the plan for tmr?

 **kita:** are ya gonna bring more onigiri?

 **sasuke:** theres only so much onigiri that boy can eat...

 **osamoo:** stfu theres never enough onigiri

 **tobi0:** i feel like akaashi-san said that once when konoha-san tried to snatch his onigiri away from him

 **tobi0:** he was like on his fourth one

 **brat:** damn samu

 **brat** : i think u and akaashi would make the perfect couple

 **brat:** imagine if u two are gonna be the cause for the extinction for onigiri

 **osamoo:** tsumu what

 **brat:** at the rate they both finished ten of those triangle shaped rice lumps between themselves its very plausible

 **tobi0:** oh i have an idea

 **tobi0:** u can sit near him during the lunch break and pretend like u forgot ur money so u can ask him for some

 **tobi0:** then u can eat lunch tgt again and maybe ask for his number this time

 **kita:** i knew i raised u well

 **kita:** so how abt it osamu?

 **osamoo:** ...fine

**4th day at Nationals**

**> >OPERATION OSAAKA**

**osamoo:** guess what

 **osamoo:** YA BOY GOT A PRETTY MAN'S NUMBER

 **brat:** FUCKING FINALLY

 **kita:** good job

 **sasuke:** congrats osamu

 **tobi0:** !!!

 **tobi0:** ヾ（*⌒ヮ⌒*）ゞ

 **brat:** u can stop whining to me abt "that pretty fukurodani setter" now

 **brat:** so hurry up and make him ur bf

 **brat:** i better be making the best man speech at yall's wedding for this

 **osamoo:** yer an idiot

 **brat:** an idiot that's helping u flourish in ur love life

 **sasuke:** love the fact that atsumu didnt deny the part abt him being an idiot

 **kita:** it ees what it ees

 **brat:** oh yeah

 **brat:** samu aint supposed to be in this gc

 **> >brat** removed **osamoo** from **OPERATION OSAAKA**

 **> >brat** changed the group name from **"OPERATION OSAAKA"** to **"simp nation"**

 **ratsumu:** GOOD RIDDANCE

**2 months later**

**> >**to: **brat**

 **> >**from: **osamoo**

 **osamoo:** i have a bf now

 **osamoo:** ...thanks ig

 **brat:** my pleasure ,':)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> my twt is @KYOOMlE if ure interested


End file.
